Crossover
by Jirapan
Summary: A story set in high school with the crossovers of Glee, Pretty Little Liars, The L Word, and Greys Anatomy. The summary is inside the couples this fic is centering on are Brittana, Hannily, Sharmen with small bits of Faberry, Calzona, and Sparia. Santana, Emily and Carmen are sisters who have lived with their Aunt Callie, Arizona and their daughter Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea just came to me out of the blue, but it is a crossover of Glee, The L Word, Pretty Little Liars, and Greys Anatomy. Not all of the characters from these shows will make an appearance. Mostly just my favorite ones like Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Shane, Carmen, Alice, Jenny (though she's not a fav of mine), Bette, Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, Paige, Callie, Meredith, Mark, Arizona, Christina, Karev, Bailey, Chief, ect.**

**The story will focus mainly on these couples Brittana, Sharmen, Hannily, and some on Sparia, Faberry, and Calzona. **

**This is a very gay story hence why the couples being focused on are my favorite couples that I ship. **

**Summary: Santana, Emily, and Carmen Lopez are forced to move from Seattle, Washington with their Aunt Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins to live in Lima, Ohio for a special job opportunity. Though the three sisters take this in stride. Their parents were killed in a car accident when they were eight years old. (They are all around the same age and in the same grade). When they arrive in their new school William Mickenly High School, they are introduced to the school by Puck who immediately hits on them. After setting him straight that they're not he points out the people they may be interested in. from there they pursue their targets (Brittany, Shane, and Hannah), but Santana hits a block when she finds out Brittany doesn't date, she only does the "deed" and moves on. Santana though is a virgin and wants her first time to be special unlike Emily's and Carmen's were. Santana must be able to convince Brittany that she may be worth taking a chance in dating. The three sisters and their friends must also go through the challenges of babysitting Sofia, the three sisters' cousin, and Zola and Bailey; whom are the children of their Aunt's close friends.**

"Ready to walk in?" Carmen asked her sisters when she walked up to them. The three sisters, Santana, Emily, and Carmen, were stood in front of their new school doors.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Emily answered. Santana nodded and smirked before walking to stand before her sisters.

"How many heads do you think we'll turn when we walk down that hall?" Santana asked. Her sisters smiled at her.

"All of them duh," Carmen replied.

"Then let's turn some heads and dominate this school," Santana responded walking in between her sisters and looping her arms with their. The glided through the doors and immediately, all eyes were on them while they walked down the hall. They all smirked and continued to their lockers, which they were able to get put next to one another.

"So Carmen, you feel bad about leaving that girl you were with in Seattle?" Emily asked while they opened their lockers.

"Hell no. She was clingy and I swear to god she had a thing for Santana," Carmen said and smiled at her younger sister. Santana rolled her eyes and was about to retort before they heard a gruff cocky voice behind them.

"Well hello hotties, welcome to my domain," the voice said. The three girls turned to him with their brows raised.

"And you might be?" Emily asked.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. I'm the welcome committee for new female hotties that come in town," he replied waggling his eyebrows.

"Well thanks," Emily said looking to her sisters.

"Yeah too bad we have to burst your bubble on those fantasies rolling around in your head," Carmen continued.

"And why's that?" Puck asked cockily.

"Because we're gay. Like all of us," Santana answered and waited for common remarks they got for their sexuality.

"Wow, cool. Then I shall be your best lesbro. Anything you need you come to me," Puck responded. The three girls were stunned by that and all smiled genuinely.

"Well there is something you could help us with," Carmen said and smiled sweetly.

"And what's that?" Puck asked smiling in return, but it was a lot sleazier.

"Point out to us the people that we can… have fun with," Emily said. Puck smiled brightly at them before scanning the hall.

"Well you ladies are in luck, because they are all in the hallway and they are all looking at you three," he said before walking around to stand behind them. He pointed over to some girls in cheerleader uniforms.

"The tallest blonde with the blue eyes staring over here. Her name is Brittany and she choreographs all the cheers they do. She's bi-sexual," he said. Santana's eyes drifted over the blonde and a smile lit up her face.

"Blonde isn't really for me, but Santana here seems to have a thing for blondes," Carmen joked soon getting an elbow to her side. After elbowing her older sister her eyes went back to the blondes and their eyes locked on. Brittany smiled at her and Santana smiled shyly back.

"Over there is pretty much the makeup of the lesbians here in Lima. Shane is the boy looking, dark haired one. Alice is the blonde chipper one, Bette is the wavy haired brunette, and Jenny is the creepy Goth like one," Puck said pointing over to the group of girls that were ogling the three Latina's. Carmen smiled at Shane.

"I call Shane, she's mine," Carmen said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"And last but not least those girls over there. Now the short brunette and the taller brunette are already dating one another but the blonde and the red head are free game. Their names are Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Paige. They're like inseparable," he said. Emily looked over and couldn't get her eyes off the blonde. "Bad news though, the blonde isn't really gay, but everyone thinks she is including her friends. She says she's fluid and just goes with the flow, so you still have a chance with her… of you can get her away from her boyfriend," he said. Emily sighed, of course the one she liked had a boyfriend.

"Thanks Puck," Santana said. He nodded and started heading down the hall but then turned.

"By the way, stay away from Quinn she's the head cheerleader bitch of the school and will eat you alive," he said before continuing down.

"You know this school might be a lot more fun than we expected," Carmen said with a smile. Her sisters looked at her and they laughed before heading to class.

XXXXXXXX

It was now lunch time and the sisters were able to get there early and get a table to themselves. They realized soon that no one was going to sit by them.

"You think their afraid?" Emily asked her sister before glancing at the four girls at another table who were also looking at them.

"Well we are Hispanic," Santana muttered stabbing the lettuce of her salad.

"No I think we just intimidate them with our hot looks," Carmen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi you're the Lopez's right?" a blonde cheerleader with short hair came up to them with a fake smile. Brittany was with her also.

"Yeah," Emily answered. Santana's eyes locked with Brittany's again.

"You must be Quinn," Carmen said.

"I am, I see you've heard of me," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, Puck speaks highly of you," Carmen replied.

"I'm sure," Quinn drawled not believing that for a second. "I just wanted to let you guys know not to try anything… stupid," Quinn said.

"And by stupid you mean?" Emily asked furrowing her brow.

"Trying to take this school form me, or my girlfriend. I heard you guys were gay and I just wanted to let you know that my girlfriend is off limits," Quinn said.

"And who's your girlfriend?" Santana asked breaking eye contact with Brittany. Quinn stared at her before frowning before turning and pointing to a short brunette who was looking on worriedly.

"Her. Her name is Rachel Berry," Quinn said.

"Oh, well then you have no worries, we have our eyes set on some other people," Carmen said. Quinn looked at them before huffing and walking away.

"I don't know about you, but I figured she'd be happier about us not wanting to fuck her girlfriend," Carmen said. Here sisters just shrugged. After a little while the group of girl walked up to them, Shane being the leader.

"Hey," she said while she and her friends took their seats across and next to them.

"Hi," Emily replied.

"I'm Shane," Shane said looking towards Carmen before scanning the other girls.

"I'm Carmen, this is my sister Emily and my other sister Santana," Carmen answered.

"I knew you three were related," Alice said with a triumphant smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight," Shane said to Carmen.

"Wow, you don't waste time do you?" Carmen said with a smirk.

"When I see what I want, I tend to stride for it full speed ahead," Shane said with her own smirk and shrugged.

"Well, lucky for you I like that kind of thing. So sure," Carmen said grabbing a marker out of her bag before grabbing Shane's arm. She scribbled down on it, "this is my address and this is the time to pick me up. I suggest you don't be late," Carmen said and finished writing before the bell rung. "See you then," Carmen said before her and her sisters stood and walked away giggling.

"They are going to take over this school by storm," Bette said shaking her head.

"Hell yeah they are. And I'm so rooting for them," Alice said. Shane just smiled and looked at the address on her arm.

XXXXXX

Santana was getting dressed after gym when Brittany skipped up to her.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," she said to Santana. Santana looked at her and smile.

"Santana," Santana replied.

"I'm sorry about Quinn earlier. She's super insecure when it comes to other people," Brittany continued.

"No problem. Everyone has their insecurities," Santana responded. After a second Santana decided to be bold. "Do you mind if I try something?" Santana asked. Brittany looked and smiled at her brightly before slowly shaking her head. Santana smirked and stepped forward pressing her lips to Brittany's. She walked Brittany backwards until her back hit the lockers. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization before Santana forced her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned and explored Santana's mouth roughly. After a few minutes of passionately kissing the bell for next class rung. Santana pulled back and smiled.

"I have been waiting to do that since the second I saw you," Santana breathed against Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and pressed her lips against Santana's once again before Santana pulled back,

"Meet me behind the bleachers after school," Santana whispered before turning and walking out of the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you're Hannah right?" Emily asked walking up to Hannah at her locker.

"I am, and you must be Emily," Hannah said with a smile. Emily brought out a cocky smile and decided on plan A.

"Look, I know you have a boyfriend, but if you ever want to have some real fun you should meet me at the back of the school, after school," Emily said. Hannah's eyes widened and she watched Emily walk away, swaying her hip seductively.

XXXXXX

It was after school and Santana was under the bleachers waiting for Brittany, and was most certaintly not disappointed. Brittany came rushing toward her and crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue in Santana's mouth at first contact. Santana moaned and kissed back for a while before she felt Brittany's hand slid up her thigh and start pushing up her tight dress. Brittany's mouth moved from Santana's mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping making Santana moan louder. After a bit Santana was able to regain her thoughts and push Brittany away a little.

"Britt, wait," Santana panted.

"What is something wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't ask you to meet me here for this… necessarily. I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me," Santana asked her eyes looking up to the crystal blue one. Brittany looked at her for a moment before stepping back slightly.

"You mean like a date?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana breathed out.

"I'm sorry I don't date," Brittany said. Santana's heart dropped and her head filled with confusion.

"Wait… what?" Santana asked.

"I don't date. Normally I find someone hot, like you and just… have sex," Brittany said.

"How… so you came back her just to fuck me? Because I'm hot?" Santana asked.

"Well yeah. Isn't that why you wanted to date me? Because I'm hot?" Brittany retorted. She was confused as to why Santana was making a big deal about this.

"No… well yeah I mean you're hot, but I want to date you because… when I looked at you I felt something," Santana said.

"Arousal?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but more than that. I want to get to know you more than just physically," Santana said.

"Oh, well sorry. Like I said I don't date," Brittany replied and felt her heart clench when she saw hurt flash over the Latina's face.

"Yeah, well okay. See you around then," Santana muttered and turned away.

"Santana," Brittany said but was ignored.

XXXXXXXXX

"You have serious balls," Hannah said walking up to Emily. Emily smiled but her smile fell when Hannah held up her hand to stop her from speaking. "You seriously think you can get me to even think about be anything with you or dating you by you just coming up and offering more fun? What kind of person do you seriously take me for? Are your sisters like that, cocky and thinking they can get away with talking to people like that?" Hannah asked angrily.

"No, we're not like that. We do respect other people," Emily replied, feeling slightly offended and angered.

"Not from what I've seen. It seems like you guys are too good for everyone else and walk like you're queens," Hannah replied.

"Okay don't go judging us on my bad judgment call," Emily growled.

"I have every right to judge you and your sisters from the way you acted today," Hannah replied. Emily was about to respond when she saw Santana walking briskly towards the parking lot. Emily felt a pang of concern and started walking towards her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hannah asked. Emily turned around with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Look I get that how I approached you was wrong and I'm sorry. But right now my sister is upset by something and I'm going to go make sure she's okay. You can yell at me tomorrow," Emily snapped before turning and continuing on her way towards Santana leaving Hannah stunned.

Emily jogged up to her sister.

"San, you okay?" Emily asked. Santana stopped walking and looked at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana replied.

"You sure?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I just… I kissed Brittany,' Santana said. Emily smiled at her sister. "Then I asked her to meet me behind the bleachers," Santana continued, Emily's smile immediately fell.

"Oh god don't tell me you lost your virginity under some gross bleachers to a girl you barely know," Emily said.

"No of course not. I stopped anything before it even got that far," Santana said, "you know how much it means for me to lose it to the person I love," Santana whispered.

"Yeah okay. Sorry go on," Emily said shaking her head.

"Well after the first kissed I felt… amazing and like everything in the world was finally right ya know that cheesy love movie stuff that they talk about. I felt it when I kissed Brittany. I asked her to meet me behind the bleachers so I could ask her out on a date," Santana said before sighing. "But it turns out she doesn't date, she just fucks. She likes screwing things that are hot and she thought I was hot so she went behind there just to fuck me," Santana said looking off to the side.

"I'm so sorry honey," Emily said and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Yeah whatever I'm over it," Santana muttered.

"Bullshit you are," Carmen said walking up to them.

"What?" Santana questioned pulling away from Emily.

"San you have to date this girl," Carmen said.

"Didn't you hear, she doesn't date," Santana said aggravated.

"Not true. Everyone dates, you just have to woo her. Show her that you're worth dating and worth more than just a good fuck. And when she does go on a date and then become your girlfriend, you can shove it in the face of everyone who's never got to sleep with her and the people who did want to date her, but just settled for sex," Carmen said with a smile. Santana shook her head and smiled back. Of course Carmen would think this, but Santana was totally up for the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all like it.**

"So you gonna try again with Brittany?" Emily asked while they walked up to the school. Santana thought about it for a second before responding.

"I don't know. I mean I know what Carmen said, but don't think I want to get continuously rejected," Santana answered. They walked through the door and then saw the two people they dreaded to see. Hannah looked up at Emily before quickly looking down. Brittany also looked up around the same time and looked to Santana, she lightly waved with a small smile. Santana, though, just rolled her eyes and went down another hall Emily hot on her heels.

"You know you can't avoid her forever, she has a locker in the same hall ours is," Emily whispered looping her arm with Santana's.

"I could say the same about you and Hannah," Santana snapped before sighing. Emily took the sigh as an apology, she and Carmen were like that, and they were both very bad at apologies, Santana especially. "Where's Carmen?" Santana then asked.

"She's probably sucking face with Shane I'm sure, I mean did you see them on the porch last night? Aunt Callie had to use her ortho strength to pull them apart," Emily joked making them both burst into laughter.

"Yeah I did and I'm sure your right. They might even be having sex right now, Carmen was never the one to wait," Santana said. Emily sighed and nodded.

"But we both know why," Emily muttered.

"Yeah and I don't want to talk about it," Santana said. They circled around hoping both Brittany and Hannah has left the hallway, but much to their dismay Hannah and Brittany were facing their direction waiting for them. They simultaneously sighed. Santana put on her angry face and briskly walked passed them, Brittany turning and quickly following her. Hannah watched the two of them walk away before turning back to Emily who had stopped in front of her.

"So what's going on with those two?" Hannah asked. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"Santana really likes her and asked her out, but it turns out Brittany only wants to fuck her and Santana is upset about it," Emily answered.

"Oh, that sucks. Brittany was never one to take other people's feelings into account. She doesn't really have a filter of what she does or says. Don't get me wrong tough she's a good person in general," Hannah said quickly.

"Yeah, I just don't want people seeing as Santana as something to play with and then leave on the side. She gets enough of that from me and Carmen," Emily said and started walking to her locker where Santana and Brittany were talking.

"How so?" Hannah questioned running up next to Emily. Emily looked at her quickly before looking away.

"Um, that's just how people treat me and Carmen, but we've gotten used to it. We just don't want people treating Santana like that… wait why are you being nice to me after what I said yesterday?" Emily asked stopping and turning to Hannah who stopped and looked away.

"Well I had every intention on giving you a piece of my mind today, but then I saw your sister and Brittany walk away and I got sidetracked," Hannah said. Emily nodded and looked around the hall for a second.

"I know I didn't make a great first impression on you and probably a lot of other people, but I'm really not as bad as I made myself out to be. If you can just give me a chance to be your friend you could see that," Emily said and looked at Hannah with pleading eyes. Hannah studied her for a second before nodding with a smile.

"Sure why not. Meet me at lunch and you can sit with my little group," Hannah said. Emily smiled and nodded before walking away back towards her locker.

XXXXXXxx

"Santana, will you please look at me," Brittany begged running after the Latina.

"Why when you won't even give me a chance," Santana replied stopping at her locker and attempting to unlock.

"That's unfair, you expected to just come here and assume I would want to date you," Brittany said trying to defend herself, "plus we only met yesterday," Brittany added with a confirmation nod.

"Oh that's just hilarious. It's unfair that you would assume I would just sleep with you and be okay with that. Brittany we only just met yesterday," feigned surprise before rolling her eyes and tried again to open her locker. Brittany looked away guiltily knowing her defense doesn't stand up to Santana's. She looked back at Santana again.

"Okay will you stop staring at me, I can't remember my locker combination," Santana snapped at her.

"Look I'm sorry, that's just what people do, they invite me somewhere and have sex with me and then go on their way. I didn't know you had a different plan in mind," Brittany muttered. Santana sighed and looked at Brittany.

"Well I do, I want to get to know you and date you and have a relationship with you. I don't want just sex, I'm not even ready for sex," Santana said. Brittany's eyes widened as she stared at Santana.

"Wait… you're a virgin?" Brittany whispered looking around making sure no one heard her. Santana's face flushed and looked away.

"Shut up," Santana growled and walked away deciding to just carry her books.

"Santana wait I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Brittany called, but she didn't get a response. She sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"What did you say to her?" Emily asked walking up.

"I… nothing out of the ordinary," Brittany stuttered not expecting her sister to come up.

"Look, you might be a nice girl and all, but my sister doesn't need someone who will fuck around with her and then leave her out on the street. She likes you, which is saying something, so get your shit together and either date her and realize how awesome she is or just tell her to move on," Emily growled out. Brittany nodded her head quickly.

"Be gentle about it, because if you hurt her, we'll make your life a living hell," Carmen said walking up to them. Brittany's eyes widened even more and nodded again before scurrying away.

"Where have you been all morning?" Emily asked. Carmen smirked.

"With Shane," Carmen answered walking away. Emily breathed out a chuckle before following her.

XXXXXXXX

At lunch Carmen migrated to Shanes little group while Emily went to Hannah's leaving Santana to sit at the empty table. She sighed and sat down and muttered to herself.

"What wonderful sisters, just letting me eat lunch by myself," Santana mumbled playing with the salad she grabbed.

"I don't think that will fill you up," a voice said. Santana looked up to see a short brunette. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry," she said with a smile. Santana gulped and looked around for the girl's girlfriend. "Don't worry about Quinn, I'll keep her from attempting anything. You looked lonely and I know what it's like… to eat by yourself I mean," Rachel rushed out. Santana smiled slightly. "Is it okay if I eat here with you?" she continued.

"Um, yeah sure," Santana said. Rachel smiled and set her stuff down and sat across from Santana.

"A lot of people here warned me not to come here," Rachel started, Santana rose her brow in question. "It's just you and your sisters a very intimidating, especially how you guys handled Quinn when she tried to show you who's boss," Rachel explained.

"Well I hope you don't mind since you're dating her," Santana said taking her first bite of her lunch.

"Oh no, of course not. Sure I hate when people bad mouth her, but she came at you guys roughly. I'm actually happy you didn't let her bully you. Anyways, people are staying clear because they think you all are a bitches," Rachel said.

"And you don't?" Santana questioned. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not too sure about your sisters, but I can tell you're not. You might be bitchy at times but I think there is more to you. So I was wondering if you want to be friends?" Rachel said.

"You're extremely straight forward," Santana said.

"It's what got me Quinn," Rachel shrugged, "is that a yes?" she asked.

"Lucky for you I don't mind straight forward so yeah, I don't see the harm," Santana answered.

"Okay, so my first order of friend business is I hear you like Brittany," Rachel said. Santana choked slightly on her salad and looked up.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You like Brittany, which I don't blame you and neither would have the school. She is hot, but why do you like her is the question?" Rachel rambled.

"Um, she's beautiful for one thing. Plus she's the exact opposite of me, she seems happy and takes things in stride. I want to get to know her," Santana answered before glancing over to the table Brittany was sitting at and saw that both she and Quinn were looking over at them. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"Perfect, Brittany needs someone like you. As long as I've known Brittany people has just used her for sex, she needs someone who wants more," Rachel confirmed.

"There's a problem, though, she doesn't want to date me," Santana pointed out. Rachel was about to respond before Brittany and Quinn interrupted them.

"I have been trying my damnest to figure out why you're sitting over here with this Mexican trash," Quinn said flatly. Rachel, Santana's, and Brittany's eyes widened at what came out of her mouth.

"Quinn!" Rachel snapped at her. Santana shook her head and fought of tears before standing and jogging out of the cafeteria.

"What?" Quinn asked confused at her girlfriends tone of voice.

"What the fuck did you just say to our sister?" Carmen demanded storming up to them.

"I just put her in her place," Quinn said.

"Her place? That's what you call that? You flat out bullied her Quinn! We are going to talk about this after school," Rachel growled before running after the Latina, she stopped and turned to Brittany. "Are you coming?" Rachel asked. Brittany looked conflicted for a second before following after Rachel.

"You have real nerve, and if your sweet little girlfriend wasn't going to scold you, you'd be lying flat on your little ass right now blondie. Ever do something to our sister and you'll be sorry," Carmen snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" Shane asked walking up and Hannah walking up on the other side of Emily. Quinn looked between the four girls before shaking her head and walking away.

"No, everything is taken care of here," Emily said.

XXXXXXXXxx

"Santana will you stop running!" Rachel called out trying to keep up with the running Latina. Santana didn't stop though. Brittany was keeping a nice jog next to Rachel before picking up speed and easily catching up to Santana, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around and planting her lips on a sobbing Latina's. Santana gasped slightly and relaxed into the familiar lips. Brittany pulled back as soon as she felt the other girl relax.

"Well that's one way to stop her," Rachel panted running up to them.

"What was that for?" Santana panted out, her voice shaking from her previous crying.

"It got you to calm didn't it," Brittany said with a smile, "plus I've wanted to kiss you again for a long while.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you guys want?" Santana questioned wiping away her tears.

"I want to say that you are not trash and don't ever listen to what Quinn says," Rachel said. Santana chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"That's why you guys chased me?" Santana asked with a sniffle.

"Well that and friends are supposed to make one another feel better when upset," Rachel said with a smile, "though Brittany chased after you for a different reason."

"I did?"

"She did?"

Santana and Brittany looked at one another confused. Rachel smiled and walked away.

"Talk it out!" she called and turned the corner.

"What did you need me for?" Santana asked.

"I… I have been thinking about dating you," Brittany started out before being cut off by Santana.

"But you don't want to because I'm 'Mexican trash'?" Santana asked bitterly. Brittany shook her head vigorously.

"No far from that. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. I never really dated and didn't think anyone wanted to date me, so you asking threw me off quite a bit. I want to give you a chance and I'm hoping you would give me a second chance," Brittany said. Santana stared at her for a little before a wide smile covered her face.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yes, really," Brittany answered with a wide smile of her own.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
